


I'm yours (you're mine)

by kinskins



Series: Two to Twirl [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Romance, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinskins/pseuds/kinskins
Summary: 5 times everyone sees right through Seungcheol and tell him to love Jihoon and one time when even Jihoon knows.





	I'm yours (you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the sequel of my 5+1 fake dating jicheol [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11654364)  
> And even if this is kind of stand-alone story and Seungcheol's POV of the same events, I highly recommend you to read that story first before reading this.
> 
> I was supposed to finish this before the year ended but then Jonghyun's passing and me getting sick got me off-tracks for a while. And I think this is not the best and dialogue is a bit awkward at some points but. Whatever. This universe is dear to me.

#1

The first time Seungcheol had met Jihoon’s grandmother had been totally by a pure accident. He had been lazing around at their shared apartment, only on his loose t-shirt and boxing shorts and messy, greasy hair when the doorbell had rung. He had thought that Jihoon was returning from his shopping trip and needed help with opening the door so Seungcheol had more or less swung the door open, scratching his chest under the shirt only to meet Jihoon’s grandmother behind their front door. 

Not the best first impression. 

And above all she had taken one look at him and said: “well, if he loves you at your worst, then I can too” and after a confused moment or two Seungcheol had learned that she thought that they were dating, that he was Jihoon’s _boyfriend._

Not that Seungcheol found the idea repulsive or anything, it had just been a surprise. And somewhere along the text messages send they ended up faking it for Jihoon’s grandmother.

Seungcheol wondered when he later listened to Jihoon and grandmother chatting, that maybe Jihoon had never mentioned breaking up with that….whatever his name had been to Grandmother Lee. That had been a nasty breakup, that whatever-named cheating on Jihoon and from what he had gathered, Jihoon’s grandmother loved Jihoon the most so maybe Jihoon had wanted to spear her from the pain. 

And because Seungcheol apparently was what Jihoon had always told his boyfriend to be, polite, gorgeous, handsome and sweet to her little boy, Grandmother Lee was infatuated too. 

Jihoon’s blush was adorable. 

He had told Jihoon to not stress over it, the dinner had been fun, Jihoon’s grandmother was fun and they managed to fool her. It wasn’t Seungcheol’s place to tell her the truth.  
But how could he himself not stress over it when he still remembered how well Jihoon’s hand had fit in with his. 

And he would stress, because he had promised to meet Jihoon’s grandmother for dog dates. 

 

\---

 

Seungcheol licks his lips as he waits for Jihoon’s grandmother to arrive. It’s not that early but early enough to have Seungcheol buried deeply inside his blankets on a Sunday morning and not standing by a park entrance, usually. 

Today he has a dog date with Jihoon’s grandmother and he is a bit nervous. He did survive an hour with her alone but a whole morning is a totally different thing. He has been Jihoon’s friend and roommate long enough to know his quirks and matters of life but at the same time he fears he knows nothing relevant about Jihoon to fool his grandmother when they aren’t in the comfort of his own apartment. 

He is so nervous that he doesn’t even notice her to approach him and Seungcheol shrieks stupidly when he is addressed by her. She laughs and her dog barks and Seungcheol smiles sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry Seungcheol darling, did I startle you?”

“Well a bit but I was distracted so it was my own fault!” he grins and she smiles blissfully at him, patting his biceps and then gracefully links their arms. 

“Let’s walk.”

Seungcheol hums and they start their walk around the park. The dog’s name is Bong and he is quite young.

“My son, Jihoon’s father, trained him so it would be easier for me to take him in,” she says and Seungcheol nods, understanding. “Of course he is not perfectly trained but I manage.”

“You can always ask help from me or Jihoon. My family has a dog too, so I am familiar with them.”

She beams at him and pats his arm, again. “You are so sweet, thank you.”

Seungcheol just smiles, his throat feeling tight. “It’s my pleasure, really.”

They stop and Bong waggles off to sniff a tree nearby. The weather is getting warmer and Seungcheol yawns and her hold of his arm tightens. 

“Seungcheol sweetie, I want you to be honest with me.”

She doesn’t sound too suspicious but her tone still gets Seungcheol almost choking on his saliva when the words leave her mouth. 

“Uh, sure?”

She turns to him, her eyes sharp and Seungcheol is sure she can see right through any of his lies if he utters any wrong words. 

“Do you love Jihoon?”

Seungcheol blinks and he feels his face heat up. 

“Uh, yeah? I mean, he is nice and I...love him?” 

She is not convinced and arches her eyebrows at him (oh god, she does it exactly the same way as Jihoon does) and Seungcheol feels busted but he has to try convince her. If not for his own sake, then for Jihoon’s. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t date him if I didn’t love him, right? But we haven’t said those words yet…” 

“You should, Jihoon loves you, I can tell from the way he talks about you.”

Seungcheol feels a bang in his heart because fuck, it’s not him Jihoon has talked with her and he just hopes his way too honest facial expressions don’t reveal anything. She hums. 

“His previous boyfriend was dickhead. You are so much better.”

Seungcheol blinks. 

She gives him a wicked smile and Seungcheol sputters. “What?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “I’m not dumb, dear. I might be old but I have a good memory. Chaneyol, wasn’t that his name?” She urges Bong back with a small yell and she starts to lead the way, pulling Seungcheol along because apparently he has suddenly forgotten how to walk. 

“How did they break up?”

“Uh, the…whatever his name was cheated on Jihoon.”

Seungcheol isn’t so sure if Jihoon would appreciate his honesty with Grandmother Lee but the grip on his arm is tight enough to hurt so Seungcheol doesn’t want to take any risks. 

“What an asshole”, she murmurs and they stop to watch Bong to sniff a trashcan. Seungcheol hums, complying with her words. She turns her gaze at him and Seungcheol gulps.  
“I am pleased you didn’t end up just being his rebound. Good men like you are rare, he should keep you.” She pets gently his arm and Seungcheol just smiles a little at her, his heart hammering in his chest. As they keep walking, she chats away how Seungcheol is the most adorable boyfriend Jihoon could ever find.  
It seems like Grandmother Lee was aware of Jihoon’s break up with the whatever-dude but she was still thinking that Jihoon and Seungcheol were an actual couple. Even if it’s still a bit chilly, Seungcheol feels way too warm on his cheeks. 

“Uh, I hope Jihoonnie doesn’t get tired of me, I mean, I was just a mere roommate at the beginning and—“

She hushes him. “Darling, he won’t get tired of you.” “You never know.” She gives him a pointed look when they leave the park. “Dear, the way he looks at you is nothing but adoring.”

Seungcheol’s throat feels dry and something heavy settles itself in his heart. 

They talk about mundane things as Seungcheol accompanies her to her apartment and refuses the money she offers for a taxi ride.

“It’s nothing, I can jog. I love jogging!” Seungcheol assures her and kneels down to pet Bong for final last time for the day. They have already set up a date for next dog walk for next week. 

When he is about to make his departure, she turns and smiles warmly at him.

“Seungcheol darling, I won’t ask much but love him, will you? Jihoonnie deserves it.”

Seungcheol kisses her cheeks as a goodbye and jogs to the metro station and stares at the wall of the train car seeing nothing. He even jogs up the stairs to their shared apartment, breathing heavily.

Jihoon lifts his eyes from his laptop when he enters and smiles tiredly. 

“Hey, want some coffee?”

Seungcheol nods, his breathing calming down but his heart keeps hammering in his chest. He watches Jihoon to stand, stretch and yawn when he walks to the kitchen, passing him at the door. The faint whiff of Jihoon’s fragrance hits Seungcheol nose and he barely breathes.

Seungcheol unties his shoes slowly before following after his roommate. Jihoon is reaching for a cup, tiptoeing and Seungcheol swallows hollowly. 

Yeah, Jihoon deserves it alright. 

 

#2

Jihoon’s grandmother’s words echoed inside Seungcheol’s mind when he offered to join Jihoon at his friend’s wedding. 

And it’s truly alright, and Jihoon agreed easily so why would Seungcheol question it. When the wedding day arrives, Jihoon is a nervous mess because he really hasn’t seen Amy in ages and he has lost his tie!

Seungcheol laughs and fishes out a tie for Jihoon to borrow. He even ties it around Jihoon’s neck and to avoid the sudden heat in his cheeks when Jihoon looks up at him, Seungcheol whines how his pants are way too short but he was too lazy to buy new ones. Jihoon just rolls his eyes at him, amused. 

They make it in time and the wedding itself is pretty and Seungcheol enjoys himself (he doesn’t even know Eric or Amy but damn, he cried when they exchanged their vows) and he loves to watch Jihoon to interact with his old friends. It’s awkward and Jihoon looks like he is ready bolt out from any human interaction but Seungcheol looms close behind, his hand comforting Jihoon when he spots Jihoon’s anxious habits. 

And it’s all alright, they chat up with Eric’s friend Joshua and his boyfriend at the lunch table. It’s all alright, wine is good and Amy is more than happy when she smiles slyly and says: “Jihoon! You never told me what a handsome boyfriend you have!” 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen from the shock and Jihoon almost chokes on air but Amy doesn’t notice, she just shakes Jihoon’s shoulders. 

“You have to catch the bouquet, you have to!”

“Amy, I… we…” Jihoon casts a panic look at Seungcheol but before he can say anything Joshua is already leaning closer from the other side of him.

“You have to fight it with Jeonghan then, he has set his eyes on it!” 

Jeonghan gives Jihoon a warning look, mouthing something along the lines how the bouquet is his. Jihoon tries to deny, his words stuttering and making no sense so Seungcheol decides it is time to go along with it. 

He laughs and leans closer to Jihoon, his hand sneaking close Jihoon’s shoulders. “I think it would be too soon for us to plan a marriage, right, Jihoonnie?”  
Jihoon’s eyes are wide and Seungcheol is sure the man is going to kill him later but Amy pulls his attention away from Jihoon. 

“How long have you been together?”

“Couple of months but we have been friends longer so”, Seungcheol shrugs and swirls the drink in his hand. 

“See! I am the rightful owner of that bouquet since we have been together since high school!” Jeonghan cuts in. It all draws attention away from Jihoon (who Seungcheol sees being still distressed) and Seungcheol jokingly asks, why Joshua and Jeonghan aren’t engaged yet and Amy wants to know too and Joshua just laughs, winking at his boyfriend. “You haven’t caught any bouquets, love.” 

Seungcheol doesn’t really see it but he kind of feels Jihoon to relax next to him, his presence loosening up. Seungcheol feels Jihoon to lean a bit closer but he lets Seungcheol to answer all the questions Amy throws at them, concerning their relationship. He answers the same questions Jihoon’s grandmother had thrown at him so it all comes easily and the wine helps; it lets him be more lighthearted and chipper. It’s so easy to call Amy pretty and oh wow, Jihoon’s hand brushing against his is feels so damn nice. 

Seungcheol isn’t sure who initiates it but Jihoon doesn’t even flinch when their fingers curl around each other and Seungcheol takes a good hold of his hand. Seungcheol wonders if Jihoon even notices it, it comes so naturally and soon enough Amy is called up to the stage, Jeonghan almost running after her. 

Seungcheol gives Jihoon a gently tug and Jihoon follows a bit reluctantly. When at the front Jihoon doesn’t even hide the fact how uncomfortable he is and tries to stay behind everyone (Seungcheol almost laughs out loud) but Amy gives his fake boyfriend a pointed look. Next to him Joshua hollers encouragements to his own boyfriend. 

“Ah, it must be nice to be in love”, Seungcheol blurts without realizing and Joshua gives him a baffled look. 

“You don’t love Jihoon?”

“Uh, I mean, sure, I like him… but… we haven’t… been that long together…” Seungcheol tangles with words, and suddenly his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and his eyes find Jihoon, still hiding and diving away when the bouquet flies at his direction. Joshua snorts.

“To me it looks like you are very much in love. You two look so comfortable around each other and you should love him, he seems to deserve it.” 

Seungcheol doesn’t have a change to say anything back to Joshua because Jeonghan and Jihoon return to the table, without a bouquet. Joshua and Seungcheol go to the front to try to catch the wedding garnet. 

‘You should love him’ Joshua’s words echo inside Seungcheol’s head a moment later when his fingers curl around the frilly fabric. 

Jeonghan is so bitter and he refuses to talk to them, turning his back to them. Seungcheol just laughs and grins at Jihoon when he sits down next to his bewildered looking fake boyfriend. Jihoon sputters even more when Seungcheol easily fits the lacy thing around his wrist. 

“Keep it safe,” Seungcheol whispers boldly, ( _hold my heart baby,_ he wants so say, maybe it’s the alcohol speaking) smiling widely, and he fears the worst when he gets a moment of stillness from Jihoon, but then, a wonderful smile appears to Jihoon’s face and _shit_. 

(Yeah, alright, he might be a little in love with Jihoon when he has to move away because he would have probably kissed him right there and then.)

 

#3 

Seungcheol doesn’t know Chanyeol. He has never even met the man. He doesn’t know what his major was, where he is working or what his favorite color is. 

What he does know is the fact that Chanyeol broke Jihoon’s heart. And that is something he can’t quite forgot or even understand. 

When he moved in to be Jihoon’s roommate, Jihoon had just kicked Chanyeol out, maybe a week before. So at first, Chaneyol’s presence had lingered everywhere and it had been hard for Jihoon to see Seungcheol inside his apartment instead his ex-boyfriend. Seungcheol still remembers those early moments of co-habitation when Jihoon had come home and how the pleased look on his face had melted into something unreadable when he had realized it was Seungcheol waltzing around their shared kitchen and not Chanyeol.  
But with time, Jihoon’s smile stayed on his face when he met with half-dressed and nasty-looking Seungcheol lazing around the apartment and last traces of the cheating ex-boyfriend were getting rid of. 

Seungcheol takes pride in it because it’s all his achievements, to make Jihoon smile. 

So Seungcheol wasn’t that happy to learn where said rude, bastard of an ex-boyfriend worked nowadays. However, that breakdown got him lot of hand holding with Jihoon and lots of smiles and laughs at the end of the day so he was the true winner, right? 

Which pisses Seungcheol off is the fact that Seungcheol truly likes that café, it is close to his office and their chicken sandwiches are the best. And his hunger doesn’t care if his friend’s ex works there, he needs his food. 

So there he is, lining up to pay his sandwich and coffee, Chanyeol smiling dazzlingly at the customers before him. 

At first Seungcheol is sure Chanyeol doesn’t recognize him because the man doesn’t really react to him, he is polite and smiles and finalizes the customer service routine smoothly. Seungcheol doesn’t really mind, makes everything less awkward between them. But then when Chanyeol finally pushes his coffee forward, he actually pulls it back a bit when Seungcheol reaches for it.

“How is Jihoon doing?”

Seungcheol blinks at the barista, his arm stretched out awkwardly but Chanyeol doesn’t give him his coffee and meets his eyes straight on, his smile dead now. 

“He is doing well, never better.” There is a bite in his tone and Seungcheol hopes the other man gets the hint. Chanyeol nods but doesn’t give him his damn coffee. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Cheating rarely cures relationships”, Seungcheol bites back and he is pleased with himself when Chanyel visibly flinches. 

“We weren’t really in—“

“Hey”, Seungcheol interrupts him, reaching out for his coffee, wiggling his fingers akwardly. “I don’t care why it didn’t work with the two of you. He is so much happier right now.”  
Chanyeol blinks at him and Seungcheol gives his coffee cup a testing tug but the barista doesn’t let go.

“With you.”

Seungcheol isn’t sure if Chanyeol means it to be a question or if it’s just a statement but Seungcheol takes the change to make his point loud and clear. His smile is tight but meaningful. “With me.”

Chanyeol wavers, Seungcheol can see how his mostly blank mask cracks and Seungcheol nods towards his coffee. 

“Are we done here?”

Chanyeol offers the coffee cup to him.

“Love him like he deserves. I never could do that.”

Seungcheol hates the self-pity Chanyeol is emitting so he smiles bleakly, baring his teeth angrily. 

“You don’t need to tell me that.”

 

#4 

When Seungcheol sees the restaurant’s brochure he wants nothing but ask Jihoon to go with him. 

And make it a date, _a real_ date. 

But he chickens out in a last minute and ends up crying over a small print at Jihoon’s bed while his roommate just snorts at him and his despair. But what can you do, you have waited ages for an opportunity like two-for-one deals to come up and now a small print is preventing him to ---

“Do you think we could get together enough money for this and… you know, play pretense?” 

Seungcheol doesn’t miss a beat and bolts up to stare at Jihoon with wide eyes. His heart is hammering in his chest and he tries to sound nonchalant, tries to keep his voice steady. 

“Would you?” 

Jihoon shrugs and Seungcheol sees how his fingers fidget nervously at the backrest of the chair he is looking over at Seungcheol. 

“Sure, I mean… you have… saved my ass already bunch of times so… we are basically experts of faking it.” 

Seungcheol bolts up and hopes his hands aren’t trembling or sweaty when smooches Jihoon’s face and makes a reservation right away. “It’s our fifth month anniversary date!” he tells to the waiter taking his reservation. Fake dinner date, supplies his brain but Seungcheol doesn’t listen to it, a date is a date.

 

\-----

 

Usually it all comes so naturally to them. And it starts off naturally too, they link their hands almost without realizing it, Seungcheol leads and caresses gently Jihoon’s shoulder when their waiter takes them to their table.

Usually it’s easy to fall into casual flirting with Jihoon and they do that alright, but something is different and words feel so foreign in Seungcheol mouth and it feels awkward because he wants Jihoon to believe him, wants Jihoon to want him like he wants Jihoon. 

Jihoon almost chokes on his food. 

It’s horrible and Seungcheol feels like crying the rest of their dinner date. 

And because he feels so nervous, so giddy and awkward he tries to look at anywhere else than Jihoon who gives him a pointed look when he points out the waiters name tags.

“Oh my god what kind of place is this?” Jihoon murmurs and hides behind his menu. Seungcheol laughs. 

“I think it’s kind of sweet.”

Jihoon groans, giving him a nasty eye over his menu and Seungcheol giggles and shit, Jihoon’s cheeks are flaming red. 

It is Seungcheol’s turn to turn red when Jihoon nothing but moans around the spoon of his dessert. 

It’s kind of hilarious how they dance around subject of moaning and what it does to them (has it always been this way?) and Seungcheol knows they should address their… feelings or whatever, talk about it be shameless together, alone in their apartment and not in a damn fine dining restaurant. 

When they are finally done with their three course meal, Jihoon excuses himself to the bathroom, leaving Seungcheol to pay as they had planned before hand. Seungcheol however bites down his lip when he stares down at the bills in his wallet, the money they collected together. 

Kookie the waiter takes his card when he offers it. 

“You enjoyed your meal, sir?”

“Yes, it was wonderful, he is wonderful”, Seungcheol murmurs and the waiter gives him a wide smile. 

“We get lot a couple like you but I have to admit, you are by far the cutest.”

Seungcheol arches his eyebrows. “You take tips?”

“If you want to give, sir.”

“Sure. Take whatever you usually get.”

It is not really much, the tip, Seungcheol notes when he signs the receipt. Jihoon is not back yet so he chats away with the waiter. 

“Are you in love with him? You said it was your some-month anniversary?”

“Fifth month anniversary. And yeah, I’m.”

The waiter nods, smiling. “That’s good. Being in love must be nice.”

“Oh it is, especially with him.” Seungcheol should feel weird how easily he says words like that out loud to some stranger but it doesn’t feel anything like that, it feels almost like… a truth. 

The waiter hums, his eyes darting somewhere behind him. “Your boyfriend is so cute.”

Seungcheol laughs. “Isn’t he? He gets cuter every day!” 

Their waiter laughs, lowering his eyes and Jihoon is there, eyeing them suspiciously. Seungcheol’s grin widens and he reaches his hand out for Jihoon to hold. 

“You paid? Thanks babe.” 

Seungcheol’s grin is wide and Kookie the waiter wishes them a great day and they leave the restaurant holding hands. 

(They don’t let go until they reach to their apartment and erupt into fit of giggles). 

(Seungcheol hides the collected money in a cookie jar because he has no idea what to do with them. Probably buy a ring.) 

 

 

#5

Jihoon stops a mid move, his finger pointed out but not yet pushing the doorbell. Seungcheol hums at him questioningly. Jihoon gulps and Seungcheol arches his eyebrows, sensing his friend’s sudden uneasiness.

“Should we… hold hands?”

Seungcheol blinks. “Excuse me?”

Jihoon’s finger wavers. 

“I mean, they think we are… dating?” 

They are standing behind Jeonghan and Joshua’s apartment door, ready to be swept away in their engagement party and Seungcheol does the only thing he can imagine doing after Jihoon’s words. He pulls his hand out of his jacket pocket and offers it towards Jihoon who has already pressed the doorbell. 

Their fingers slot together just in time. The door is pulled open and Jeonghan beams at them. 

“You made it! Come in, come in!” he ushers them in and Seungcheol feels Jihoon to squish his hand and Seungcheol turns to smile at his friend, reassuring him. 

They find Eric and Amy launching at one of the three couches and chat up with them a bit, Seungcheol swinging their still entwined hands between them while asking about their marriage life. 

They get separated when Seungcheol is pulled along by Joshua. Joshua is grinning at him as they walk around, Joshua introducing him to people. Joshua’s grins widen when his eyes caught a man with dark hair (Seungcheol could have sworn it was black but when the man turns, it looks a lot like very dark blue when the light hits it). 

“Ah, you must have met Soonyoung, already, Jihoon’s best friend.”

Seungcheol hasn’t and he feels suddenly terrified but tries to mask it with a blinding grin. 

“Actually, Jihoon has talked about him a lot.” (Lies) “But we haven’t been able to meet yet.”

The Soonyoung person looks as baffled as Seungcheol feels and the other man is already a bit tipsy, Seungcheol can hear it from the way he stutters out: “Should I know you? Who are you?”

“Choi Seungcheol.”

Soonyoung crunches up his nose, tipping his plastic closer to his mouth. “Seungcheol? That… sounds somewhat familiar…” 

Seungcheol opens his mouth to tell the other man that he is Jihoon’s roommate so Jihoon might have mentioned him but Joshua beats him, chortling. “Seungcheol is Jihoon’s boyfriend!” 

Seungcheol can see Soonyoung’s eye twitch and his face is full of confusion. “…a what?”

“Uhuhuh,” Seungcheol hums awkwardly and Joshua beams at them, oblivious to all the tension between the two of his friends.

“He never said anything about starting dating anyone new to me, that someone is loving him,” Soonyoung gasps, looking past them. “He is here, right?” 

Joshua nods. “Yeah, probably in kitchen with Amy.” 

Soonyoung hums and makes his way past them, probably to locate Jihoon and Seungcheol bits his goodbye to Joshua in order to follow Soonyoung. And true to his thoughts, Soonyoung locates Jihoon when the man is making his way back to the living room, holding two plastic cups in his hands. 

“Jihoon! You motherfucker! You have a boyfriend!”

Jihoon turns at the sound of name and his eyes widen a bit when he blinks at them, a little bit confused. Seungcheol tries to look as apologetic as he can behind Soonyoung’s back.

Soonyoung is fuming, pouting. 

“And you never told me!” 

Jihoon’s eyes widen a bit. “I… I didn’t think it would be important.”

“It’s! That fucking Park broke you so bad! I was worried about you and you go behind my back and start dating your roommate!” Soonyoung wails and Jihoon looks like he is mildly panicking, opening his mouth kind of stupidly. He wordlessly pushes the other plastic cup towards Seungcheol who takes it and the cup feels heavy in his hand, like the baton is now his and he should do the talking. He feels a bit sick in a stomach when he downs almost half of the sweet punch in one go. 

Soonyoung is still looking at Jihoon with an expectant look on his face and Jihoon looks so lost. 

Seungcheol leans closer a bit, invading Jihoon’s space. 

“If it helps, my friends don’t know either”, he says tilting his plastic cup towards Soonyoung who stares at him now.

“Why? You are like… made for each others.” 

Seungcheol shrugs, his heart beating fast, lifting his cup to his mouth giving Jihoon a pointed look. Jihoon sneers.

“I mean, look at you! Communicating only with your damn eyes, you don’t need words!” Soonyoung points his finger between them and Jihoon’s cheeks get a nice hue of red on them in instant. Seungcheol feels like laughing.

“You have just met Seungcheol and you are already saying we are meant to be?”Jihoon whines without a bite and Seungcheol gasps dramatically, schooling his face into a fake scandalous look. 

“What? You don’t think we are meant to be? Soulmates?” 

His heartbeat is in his ears, making everything so static, so fragile.

Jihoon whines. “I didn’t say that!” 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes before engulfing them both into a big hug. 

“What I said? You even bicker like an old couple!” 

Jihoon hits him everywhere he can reach with his free hand and Seungcheol can’t really help it. He bursts into laughter. He laughs and laughs and Jihoon’s fists start to target him instead of Soonyoung because apparently he shouldn’t be laughing at his misfortune. Soonyoung cackles and (still holding them in his hug) leads them to the living room.

Soonyoung is a chill man and Seungcheol can see why he is Jihoon’s best friend. They chat and invade one of the couches, Soonyoung occasionally getting them more and more drinks and they are all getting steadily drunker. Seungcheol enjoys himself, Jihoon tucked under his arm, his fingers running through Jihoon’s hair. 

At some point Soonyoung starts babble how the Park dude was such a waste of air and how Seungcheol is so much more made to be Jihoon’s boyfriend. All the praises get Jihoon flustered and Seungcheol feels something heavy to settle itself in his heart, again, like every damn time someone says he is so good for Jihoon. 

As the time flies they don’t manage to keep watch on Soonyoung who ends up fishing out his phone at some point of a night and drunkenly texts to everyone that Jihoon’s current boyfriend is so much hotter and better than the damn Park punk. 

It’s really hilarious actually but it’s actually almost scary because Seungcheol doesn’t really mind the whole world knowing that he is dating Jihoon.

He doesn’t have time to dwell on the thought because Jihoon leans against him, hiding his face against the crook of his neck, Soonyoung on his other side spluttering out some gibberish. 

“I’m so sorry you had to meet him like this.”

Seungcheol snorts, trying hard not to think the way Jihoon’s breath against skin makes him feel. His hand is in Jihoon’s hair, petting gently.

“I think he is pretty amusing.”

“He will stick around for just in spite of us not telling, torturing us.”

Seungcheol looks down at Jihoon and Jihoon meets his gaze. 

It’s back again, the feeling that if he lets this moment pass, he will regret it tomorrow. 

Seungcheol smiles, the heavy feeling in his heart melting away.

“Well, I plan on to stick around for a long time too.”

Jihoon doesn’t say anything to that and Seungcheol can’t be sure if the blush on his cheeks is from alcohol or because of something else but Jihoon nestles better against Seungcheol, laying his hand flatly against Seungcheol’s arm.

Seungcheol is content with what they have. Whatever it is, fake or not. 

Soonyoung drops his phone and starts to rattle away nonsense how domestic and lame they are.

“I mean it really, Hoonie, you were never like this with the Park brat. You must love our dear Cheollie here!” Soonyoung tries to pat Seungcheol’s chest over Jihoon but ends up almost punching him in the face and Jihoon groans loudly. “You are embarrassing!” 

Soonyoung just rolls his eyes dramatically. “And our Cheollie here must love you very much too because he wouldn’t deal with your dramatic antics otherwise!” 

Jihoon groans even louder and Seungcheol just rolls his eyes, tilting Jihoon head a bit and presses their lips together. Jihoon is surprised and so is Seungcheol because wow, has kissing always been like this, like everything slots in to their rightful places and fuck, yeah, Seungcheol must love Jihoon very much.

The kiss shuts Soonyoung up.

 

#+1

The first time they shared a bed was when Jeonghan didn’t pay attention to the time and missed his last train home. 

While he was taking a shower Seungcheol and Jihoon had decided to let Jeonghan sleep in Jihoon’s room since he had a single bed and his room was more plausible to be a guest room or an office space (Jihoon liked to keep his room simple) while it Seungcheol’s room was, well, his with all the photos he had pasted on the wall and a double size bed. 

They had started the night simple enough by lying at the other sides of the bed, good space between them. Somewhere along the night Jihoon had woken up in his blanket cocoon because it had been so hot suddenly, only to find Seungcheol drabbed all over him: a leg swung around his and an arm around his waist and Seungcheol was murmuring something brainless against his shoulder. 

Jihoon hadn’t had it in him to push the other man away. 

In the morning when Seungcheol had woken up first, his face had been pressed against Jihoon’s chest, droll stains all over Jihoon’s shirt. Jihoon was snoring slightly on his back, his other hand very close to Seungcheol’s head, like he had been threading his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair at some point of the night. 

Seungcheol had blinked, smiled and fallen back asleep. Jeonghan had woken them up with an noisy camera shutter. 

They didn’t share a bed after that for a week or so but then Jihoon’s grandmother needed a room for a night because of her doctor appointment: it was scheduled to be super early on the next day it was so much convenient for her to stay at Jihoon’s place. 

And as Jeonghan and Joshua’s batchelor parties and wedding drew closer and closer, the more Jeonghan spent his night at their place. (Jihoon wasn’t sure why he was the older man’s best man but apparently he had made an impact on Jeonghan to want to have him as one.) Which of course led even more bed sharing and at some point, there was no one using Jihoon’s bed. 

Sharing a bed with Jihoon is nice. 

Seungcheol is usually the one who wakes up first and his pleasure is to watch Jihoon to sleep and eventually to wake up. It’s something so sweet and pure to see Jihoon open his eyes and be the first person of the day he sees. 

On that particularly morning Seungcheol is feeling super sappy for some reason. They are in no hurry to be anywhere and Seungcheol smiles against Jihoon’s shoulder blade before he pulls a back a little. Their legs are tangled under the blanked and Seungcheol lifts his fingers. 

It is not that foreign to touch Jihoon but Seungcheol always finds something new and interesting when he traces his fingers along Jihoon’s body. Today he starts off with circles and absentminded swirls against Jihoon’s skin. He feels Jihoon to tense at some point (he is most likely waking up) but soon enough the other man is relaxed against him again. Seungcheol smiles and keeps drawing his silly little patterns on Jihoon’s skin when suddenly, he draws out a heart. 

And even if when there are no visible lines, the shape of a heart is burned into Seungcheol’s eyes. 

Seungcheol isn’t sure if he even breathes during the moment of stillness and quietness that follow. 

All the times when someone had told him to love Jihoon came crashing back to his mind and Seungcheol feels suddenly light and sure of it. His fingers proceed to move again, they trace the form of a heart again and again and Seungcheol is a little desperate, maybe. 

God, he _loves_ Jihoon.

First, Jihoon moves his legs a bit and Seungcheol stops and waits. But Jihoon doesn’t turn or say anything so Seungcheol keeps going: he outlines the hearts on Jihoon’s shoulder, then closer to his neck, his fingers climbing up and Jihoon turns a bit, giving him easier access and Seungcheol’s fingers finally slide into his hair. 

Jihoon looks adorable, confused a bit when he blinks at him, trying to get the tiredness out of his eyes. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Seungcheol smiles and leans in, rubbing his face against Jihoon’s cheek. 

Jihoon giggles and then Seungcheol feels bold and gives a gently kiss against his skin and Jihoon gasps.“Hey.”

Seungcheol hums, trailing small peeks all over Jihoon’s jaw and cheek and then finally he kisses the corner of his mouth. Jihoon pouts.

“What’s up with you today?”

Seungcheol just smiles shrugging. “I don’t have to say it, right? You know without me saying anything?”

Jihoon gives him an unimpressed look but reaches out to pull Seungcheol closer and finally get his mouth against his. Seungcheol smiles into the kiss and his heart bursts from love when Jihoon mutters against his lips: “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kind of feedback is always nice. Also all the mistakes and spelling mistakes are mine, I did edit this bunch of times but I always miss something. B'D


End file.
